Seismic activity plagues buildings and their inhabitants in many areas of the world, causing untold amounts of damage and monetary loss in addition to injury and loss of life. Building damage is mainly due to the vibration of a building which causes shifts of one portion of the building frame with respect to another portion. In conventional construction, the building components are rigidly locked together and their connective joints will fracture under the vibrational stress, often resulting in collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,566 for a Curtain Wall Clip; U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,006 for a Stud Mounting Clip; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,080 for a Bracket For Interconnecting A Building Stud To Primary Structural Components each provide connective building components which permit relative movement between structural members in a vertical direction. The teachings of each of these patents are incorporated by reference. These patents all recognize an important need to permit building frame members to shift rather than fracture. However, none of these patents provides for movement in a horizontal plane, although this movement does occur during an earthquake. Thus, while the building floor is free to move relative to its walls for a limited vertical distance when the known connectors are used, horizontal movement is not an option. When the seismic vibration occurs in a direction to induce horizontal shift, damage, injury, and death can still happen.